


New Vid!  Sherlock

by luminosity



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminosity/pseuds/luminosity





	New Vid!  Sherlock

I seem to have this...thing about posting in the middle of the night, and vids are no exception. But y'all will have something to watch over coffee, right?

Happy Late Birthday, Liza!!

Okay, so the thing is, Liza asked me for this vid for her birthday back in September. I spent months fretting over making a Sherlock-and-John vid to Radiohead until she came home for Christmas, saw my 1:30 Timeline of Frustration and corrected me.

Liza: Mom, this song isn't about Sherlock-and-John! It's about Sherlock-and-Moriarty!  
Me: Ohhhhhh....

After that pep talk, the vid went a little more smoothly.

Moriarty fucked him up, y'all.

Thank you, [](http://sisabet.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**sisabet**](http://sisabet.dreamwidth.org/) , [](http://fan-eunice.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fan_eunice**](http://fan-eunice.dreamwidth.org/) , and [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?userid=9455&t=I)[**aerynvala.livejournal.com**](http://aerynvala.livejournal.com/) for your words of encouragement. This is officially un-betaed, so all presumptions, missed frames, and mistakes are mine.

 

Download is [here](https://dl.dropbox.com/u/1410821/imightbewrong-divx.avi). I still don't have my vid page back up yet, but hope springs eternal. :) All comments and feedback are greatly appreciated.


End file.
